


Two Man Exercise

by peoriapeoria



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Character of Color, Dubious Consent, Friendship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: Tony Stark, omega and genius, and roommate James Rhodes, beta and future pilot/rocket scientist make discoveries in biology.





	Two Man Exercise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Endings, Beginnings and Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539873) by [peoriapeoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria). 



> Please be aware that this is an Omegaverse Alternate Continuity work. The timeline was changed; Tony Stark and James Rhodes were born earlier than Marvel Cinematic standard. I've not defined Tony and Rhodey's relative ages in the continuity and implication is they're both MIT upperclassmen in this story. Read responsibly.
> 
> Contains no death nor violence. Chockfull of Impaired Consent and Bodies Earthy and Carnal. Nicknames canonical and extrapolated included. Tony Stark.

Tony is laying in his bed reading when Rhodey comes into the room and locks the door. Barricades the door actually which Tony thinks should concern him but he is smelling heat and that's distracting. It's MIT so the ventilation system will handle it, but it taking time--; the equations are pretty enough. "Rhodey?" His roommate seems a little disturbed, more than a beta should be just because one of the omegas on the floor is going into heat. They'll have toys, it's MIT. Propositioning betas certainly happens but there's no obligation. Tony's a little surprised actually that whoever it is isn't on suppressants. Then again, chemical engineering is a hobby plenty dabble in and sometimes interactions aren't expected.

Rhodey's seal on the door however isn't working. Really, that should be overkill since the doors are supposed to isolate each room. Tony's feeling good, buoyed by the scent. He gets up and two things hit him.

The heat has a note that's pure Rhodey. "Uh, you're not a beta?"

James Rhodes scowled at him, which was pretty Honeybear. The second thing registered for his roommate.

"You're in rut."

Which, was true. Unfathomable, but true. "I'm an omega, so why are you the one leaking?" As an omega, Tony shouldn't be in rut. Rut suggested he was an Alpha and yet he was quartered in MIT's omega dorm. Everyone's parents were paying a lot for secure housing.

"Tony, pay attention. You are in rut. In our room, while I'm in heat."

Right. Tony could think drunk, so he just needed to focus. "About that..."

"They don't let omegas fly, Tony."

"Sure they do."

"Not as pilots!"

Oh. That. "I've got planes." Technically, they were Howard's. Rhodey could only fly one at a time so it shouldn't be a problem.

"I'm joining the Air Force."

Rut was more distracting than drunk. Maybe because it was new. Maybe because his Homebrew smelled so good. "You're going to have to call this." He slid in pleading his case, lapping at Sugarpop's jaw and neck.

"Less talking, Tony." Rhodey's hands pulled him tight against him.

Yeah, that wasn't happening but Tony did get them stripped. His brain had lost track of his mouth but it managed with his hands to pull Rhodey up onto his thighs. He pounded into the slick molten heat, cantilevered forward and clutching Rhodey's upper legs. He fought his completion, stoking his Pudding Pot, pounding, snapping. His climax was drawn from him, filling Doublestuff. He looked up as the carding of his hair became insistent.

"Next time, put me on my stomach." Rhodey unfolded his legs, dislodging Tony.

"Mmhm." Tony slept, dozed. He woke to a keening noise. He rolled his platypus over and fed himself into him. That satisfied him, Tony kept a pace. "Shouldn't have let me be lazy."

"Letting you do all the work this round."

"Good." Tony thrust into him with a will, coming in a rush after sustained pistoning. 

This time he got up afterwards to clean them. He checked the doorslot and yes, there was food! He pulled the wrapped sandwiches and bentos from the box now attached to their door. "We've got tribute." Tony brought the food to Rhodey.

Rhodey grabbed one of the sandwiches and pulled the plastic wrap from it. He ate quickly, alternating bites of sandwich with bento items. He snagged a few things from Tony's he knew his friend didn't care for, plus the umeboshi he liked way more than Tony.

Nearly done eating, Rhodey pressed one and then another bento item on Tony in between sandwich bites. Deciding Tony was being too slow he finished the items in his box, the last bites of his sandwich and Tony's bento. He took the emptied bentos back to the door and shoved them through the sliding door.

Tony was chewing the last of his sandwich hamster cheeks showing he'd pushed in more at once than he should. He restrained himself until Tony had safely swallowed then poured himself over his friend, sliding onto his hardening cock. "Tell me more about you being an omega." It was patently untrue though useful. They wouldn't have been roommates otherwise.

"I am. I was." Tony arched, rapataptapping his ass. "Why ask me now?"

"I'm a captive audience and you're the multitasking champ."

Rhodey benefited from Tony's pride as he fucked like he was inventing something new.

"I had a heat. I'm an omega. Why are you an omega?"

"I've always been an omega. But I knew what I wanted and omegas don't fly. It's not hard to get listed beta." Tony didn't understand, didn't need to understand. Maybe he didn't either since omegas didn't become Alphas. He stopped distracting himself and gave into his heat and Tony's rut.

Meals and innumerable bouts later Rhodey realized they'd burnt through to the other side. He'd have to finesse Tony so he didn't get weird about this. There was little enough of the term that he'd graduate before the pregnancy complicated things.

**Author's Note:**

> [Small Team Action](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918374) is within the same continuity and shares themes.
> 
> I do have other continuities of Omegaverse and some of them share aspects of world building related to complicating Alpha and omega.


End file.
